Sir Crocodile
Crocodile is a former Samurai of Gallifrey, who gave his title up after the Great Purge. Appearance: Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length, deep black-purple hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar above his nose that stretches across his face, as well as a missing left hand, which has been replaced with a large hook made from a tough gold alloy. He has deep set drooping eyes, framed by many wrinkles, and thin eyebrows that appear to be in a perpetual 'sad' position. Crocodile speaks with a deep, relaxed voice, and he is usually seen smoking a thick, buck cigar produced by his company. His theme of dress is meant to convey the image of an Italian mafia boss. Crocodile wears a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wears a long, thick, dark pelted fur coat on his shoulders. He also wears a single gold hoop earring on his right ear, and usually has several golden rings with different colored gemstones on every finger except the ring finger for reason unknown. Personality: Crocodile is confident in himself and in his abilities. He enjoys toying with his opponents, often smiling smugly when facing an opponent that he knows is weaker than him. However, due to his confidence, he seriously underestimates an enemy's willpower, which eventually could lead to his defeat. His willingness to kill shows his pitiless nature and he will not think twice about sentencing another person to death. He is also very quick to anger if someone insults him in any way. Crocodile comments that anyone who has ever insulted him, has been killed by him. However, he has a habit of insulting others and frequently uses the term 'worthless' to refer to the desperate struggles of his enemies. He will usually insult others and generally say that they are not in his league, whether he's fighting a non-Gallifreyian or fighting a fellow Gallifreyian. If Crocodile is extremely angry or annoyed with his victim, he will rarely kill them outright. He often leaves them to suffer until they slowly die. Crocodile shows no concern for any of his subordinates. He is fully willing to sacrifice them to achieve his ambitions. He felt no true attachments to these people and only views them as pawns. However, the few that are strong earn his respect. He also lacks almost any code of honour and does not see the point in offering those who are about to die a chance of dying honourably. Crocodile has shown to be extremely cynical and condescending. Crocodile believes that only ignorant fools declare their grandiose dreams. Several times he refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic. He has stated that he has done away with countless people similar to that. He goes so far as to deride those who fight for others,making their defeats all the more harsh. By his own admission, he confesses that he is not always rational. He may very well have been a happy, carefree person once. Despite this, his time in the Great Purge has corrupted him and jaded him, causing him to turn into the cruel person he now is. Crocodile has an interesting laught that starts with "Ku" (i.e. Kuhahahaha!), and also tends to laugh at a much slower pace. Abilities: Crocodile is extremely knowledgeable and cunning (one of the most knowledgeable individuals in Gallifreyian history). He is also skilled at making flawless plans and noticing things that most other people would not. He can deduce a correct conclusion from nearly no information. He seems to have a better understanding of Gallifreyian Powers than most people, as evidenced by his mastery of his Sand-type powers. Physical Abilities: Despite his powers allowing him to turn into sand to avoid injuries, he has a great amount of stamina and endurance. He was able to take a serious beating from Kastiel in their third battle while he delivered attacks of his own. He seemes to be able to clash equally with Doflamingo. Crocodile was even able to battle Kuzan and appear completely unharmed afterwards. Elemental Powers: He mastered the Sand-Element power to the point of perfection where he can turn into sand reflexively if attacked. This ability was proven true when Doflamingo cut his head off while he was distracted. While in a desert area, his powers make him nearly invincible. Crocodile has the ability to create huge sand storms, make multiple bladed weapons out of sand, and create quicksand.He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by placing his right hand on them, effectivly mummifying them alive. This ability makes him able to utterly destroy his surroundings. Weapons: In addition to being one of the few people shown to have complete mastery over their elemental powers, Crocodile is also formidable in hand-to-hand combat. He fought using only his hook for most of his third match with Kastiel, and only resorted to his elemental powers near the end when things weren't going in his favor (not to mention his hook had been broken by Kastiel). The hook is made mostly out of a golden alloy (which makes it resistant to corrosion) that is extremely tough and resilient, as shown when it took no visible damage from Yoru when Crocodile blocked one of Mihawk's attacks. The golden part of the hook is hollow and can be taken off to expose a poisonous hook hidden inside of it. This part of the hook has a powerful scorpion venom, which is strong enough to melt through rock and kill anyone with the effect of a single slash. In the unlikely event that this hook becomes damaged, there is a knife hidden underneath that can be used in its place. The hook can also serve at times as an improvised mace-like weapon of sorts, evident when Crocodile merely slammed Kastiel into a wall via smashing him with the hook. Personal Relations: *Kastiel - Crocodile has a begruging respect for the Marethari, after their numerous clashes and they have what some may call, a tensed up rivalry. What became of this after the Cataclysm is unknown. Category:Gallifreyians Category:Ex-Samurai